


If Only for One Night

by Nell_little0110



Series: Young Justice Stories [1]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, F/M, Young Justice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nell_little0110/pseuds/Nell_little0110
Summary: In celebration of YJ getting a third season, this story will be about a very low-key ship in the yj fandom! It takes place in between the five years of the break between seasons!For their first official date as a couple, Dick takes Raquel out the Annual Wayne Foundation Gala. Throughout the night the couple becomes closer, but is this really what they both want?





	

Karen’s Room  
MOUNT JUSTICE, DECEMBER 12TH 2014 6:27 PM

“You have no idea how thankful I am! And on such a short notice? Sometimes I think you must be related to superman.” Tonight was the night. Nightwing -whom I found out was named Richard, or Dick as he liked to be called- has asked me out on our first official date. And to a Wayne Foundation Gala of all places. Not my idea of a first official date, but at least now i’ll finally get to wear that new dress I bought on Impulse. “Whatever girl, I just want to know all the details when you make it back. Until then, have fun with Mr. Nightwing and Ami and I will be waiting for your return.” Karen has been one of my closest friends since joining the team. If it weren’t for her, I would be sitting around with Amistad on this boring Saturday night, and not enjoying a night out on the town with one of the most attractive members of the team.  
I did one final take in Karen’s full-length mirror and fixed my black one shoulder gown for the millionth time. I guess my nerves where finally settling in. “Girl, don’t be nervous, you’re gonna have a great time.” Karen made her way over to me with Amistad on her hip, brushing some of the hair away from my face and giving me a full smile. Before I could reply, we heard a knock on the door. As Karen went to open the door, I did a quick check through my belongs to make sure I had everything I needed for the night. “Oh, you’re looking mighty sharp in the suit, and with no mask might I add.” Karen laughed softly, returning his brief hug. “Yeah, no. Not tonight. Thought it might clash with my shoes.” He laughs while giving Amsted a quick high five. “Hey kiddo, how have you been? We've really got to get you a new jersey. The Dakota Destroyers? No way!" Dick tickled Amsted's belly, causing him to jump around in Karen's arms, loud giggles filled the room. Looking at his interactions with Karen and especially Amistad filled my heart with joy. Who would have thought that this many could get any more attractive. The room got quiet as Dick and I exchanged surprised looks. He's seen my outside of the suit before, but never in anything this fancy. And this is one of the many times i'm seeing him without a mask, and the girls were not lying when they said that this man is breathtaking. I still felt my heart jump when we met eyes. After giving me a once over, he finally open his mouth to speak, only to close it quickly after and run a hand through his ebony hair. Was he, blushing? Well, that's one for the books. "Raquel, you look, wow. You look beautiful." He made his way over to me slowly and took my hand and kissed it quickly. A thousand butterflies erupted in my stomach as my eyes met with his dark blue ones. "You don't look too bad yourself Mr. Grayson." I wrapped my arm around his as he led me out of the room with a soft laugh and the color of his cheeks and ears becoming redder. "You two kids have fun, but not too much fun!" Karen waved us off, and Amistad blew a quick kiss. "I'll try and have her back before curfew!"  
Walking down the stairs to the floor of the cave, heading towards the zeta-beams to take us to Gotham, we were met with Red Tornado, our 'den-mother' for the night. "We're heading out for the night Red, don't wait up!" Dick said over his shoulder to Red tornado as we made our way to the zeta-beams. "Be careful, if there is anything that you need, I will be here and you know how to contact me." We were sent off with a small wave, and from what I could tell, a small trace of what would be a smirk from Red Tornado. "Will Do!" I waved back.


End file.
